The present disclosure relates to an image-forming apparatus that includes a document reading unit that automatically feeds and reads documents.
An image-forming apparatus such as a copier, a scanner, a multifunction peripheral and the like is often provided with a document feeding unit that is called an ADF (Auto Document Feeder) and a document reading unit. A document feeding unit stacks (sets) plural documents one on top of the other, and feeds the plural documents in order. A document reading unit reads documents that are fed by a document feeding unit. In this kind of image-forming apparatus, it is possible that overlapped feeding will occur and a few of the documents will be fed as is being stacked one on top of the other, so that some of the documents will not be read. Therefore, technology in which by counting and displaying the number of documents read by the document reading unit, it is possible to determine whether or not reading the documents ended properly, and technology for detecting the occurrence of overlapped feeding are proposed.